Ikkei Takamine/Relationship
Library Club Kyōtarō Kakei Kakei is a classmate of Takamine and the two were friends before the Happy Project joined the Library Club. It is shown in the first episode that Takamine is a very loyal friend to Kakei as he was willing to defend him when Kakei was accused of fondling Shirasaki. Takamine also joined the Library Club where the plans of the Happy Project took place. In episode 4, he asked Kakei about his plans for the Happy Project and could tell he made a decision. Takamine also remembered Kakei's birthday from their first meeting and told the other members of the Library Club who threw Kakei a surprise party and he was happy to hear Kakei state he will be a full-time member of the Happy Project. As time goes on, Takamine has been surprised and happy to see the influence the club has had on Kakei. It is shown that Takamine can be a little jealous of Kakei because of all the attention Kakei gets from the girls in their club as shown in episodes 5, 6 and 7. Despite that, in episode 11, he was very sad to hear that Kakei might be leaving the club and joining the council but was relieved to hear Kakei state that wasn't the case showing he is happy have Kakei be a member. In episode 12, Kakei encourages the library club to try their best to make Minafest a success which they accomplished. At the end of the episode, he and the rest of club go to Kakei's house to hang out. Kana Suzuki Kana and Takamine met in the first episode where Kana takes his and Kakei's order while working as a waitress. Takamine asks her to give a big smile with his order and she does so while telling a unamused Kakei that it was her job to make the customers happy. In episode 2, Kana joins the Library Club and becomes formally acquainted with the other club members. In episode 3, Takamine and Kana both imitate the animals on the pillow Shirasaki made for them as well as attempting to get Tamamo to join in. They get along the most since they are the more lighthearted and laidback members of the club as shown in episode 4, where Kana is given the nickname "Kanaskue" by him which she truly likes immediately. While hanging out she and the other girls become jealous of Kakei's close relationship with Nagi Kodachi. After that Kana clings to Takamine saying they hang out again and leaves with him as while saying Kakei has more fun at home. Tamamo Sakuraba Is another classmate of Takamine, though the two first met in episode 1 after the incident regarding Kakei and Shirasaki. Both of them joined the Library Club for Shiomi Happy Project with Shirasaki and Kakei. Though the two have a good relationship, Takamine is often the subject of Tamamo's discipline such as in episode 2 where she hits him for goofing off and causing soda to fall on her hair. In episode 4, she threatens him for trying to give her the nickname "Tama -Tama". In episode 5, she hits him in the face with a sponge when he begins complaining about the work and not seeing the girls in swimsuits. Despite that, Takamine did express worry for her when he believed she was overworking herself with the club activities. In episode 12, she recommends he take Kakei's place in Kana's play but was put off by his acting which differed from Kakei's. Others Maho Mochizuki He appears familiar with the student council president as shown in Episode 1. He can tell she has a crush on Kakei, as seen when he teased Maho for her feelings after she tried to persuaded him to join the student council. Maho seems familiar with him too as she shyly denied this. They were seen this way again in episode 4, he asked if she was looking for someone but she denied it. Category:Relationships